AHPT:NG4
by kaykeeboo
Summary: Join our trio in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Little did they know that trouble was just lurking around the corner. All Harry Potter Characters and References Belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Year 4

Kayla was excited. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts. Her best friends Frank Longbottom and Abagail McLaggen still argue but they are still friends. She had made so many other friends. An alliance with the Silver Marauders. She and her friends have never been pranked. She is good friends with the Silver Trio. Kayla has heard that her, Frank, and Abby are called the Jr. Trio even though they are older but the kids in the Silver Trio are the children of the Golden Trio and one is the son of Draco Malfoy. Kayla could feel something was up. The Hogwarts spirits was different from last year. Kayla took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Frank and Abby in front of her arguing about something from the train. It was the start of the term feast and the sorting. Fred Weasley the 2nd's little sister Roxanne was being sorted this year along with Scorpius Malfoy's sister Aquilia. Professor Longbottom, Frank's dad, led the firsties to the front. He called out the first named. "Creevey, Calvin." Kayla spaces out. A few kids join the Gryffindor table. "Malfoy, Aquila." A small girl with silvery hair walks to the front. The hat is put on her head. She sits there for 3 minutes before the hat calls out "GRYFFINDOR" The hall is silent. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Everyone thought it was a prank but it wasn't. Aquila goes and sits down at the Gryffindor table. The next person is called. Soon Professor Longbottom gets to the 'W's. There are only 8 kids left. "Weasley, Roxanne." A small dark skinned girl walks up to the front. Kayla sees Fred crossing his fingers. "She is going to get into Gryffindor Fred. Relax." James says. Fred lightly chuckles. The hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR." Fred shouts, "Yes!" And fist pumps the air. Kayla laughs at him. The Gryffindor table is cheering. Roxanne skips to the table and sits next to Fred. After the sorting McGonagoll stands up and says, "I have some important announcements but that's for later. Enjoy." Everyone digs in. After everyone is stuffed and the last bit of food disappears McGonagoll stands up again. "Now that we are all watered and fed, I have some announcements for this year. This year to my displeasure, there is no quidditch cup." A riot breaks out. "What no quidditch. She can't do this to us." "Now I know you are all upset but let me get to why. This year Hogwarts is hosting the triwizard tournament again since 1994. The age limit is 16 to make sure that no one younger is hurt. Also the forbidden forest is forbidden for students of all ages. Fitch wants me to remind you no magic in the corridors and hallways. There is a list of forbidden objects in Filch's office for anyone who wants to see. Also hogsmeade is open to third years and up. The two other schools, Dumstrang and Beaubaxton, will arrive here the day before Halloween and the choosing of champions will be happening Halloween night. Good luck to all those who wish to enter. Off to bed." Kayla, Frank, and Abby sit around in the common room in silence. "Well I'm going to bed. Classes start tomorrow." Abby says. Kayla and Abby go up to the girl's dorms and Frank goes up to the boy's dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next three months go by quickly and it is soon October. The week the other schools were suppose to arrive the teachers were all nervous. The day before they arrived classes got out early. The day they arrived, the houses stood in the courtyard waiting for the two other schools. Someone shouted, "Look at the sky." There coming forwards Hogwarts was a carriage being held up by flying horses. It lands in the courtyard. The door opens and out steps a large woman. Behind her a bunch of boys and girls who looked like Dominique and Louis Weasley come out. McGonagoll welcomes them to the castle and invites them inside. All of a sudden there is a disturbance in the lake. A mast pokes out followed by a ship. It docks and out comes boys all dressed in red and fur. Frank starts freaking out. "What's wrong Frank?" Kayla asked. "That's Maxim Krum. Viktor Krum's son. He also plays professional quidditch. He's famous. Do you have a quill on you?" Frank says excitedly. The students of Hogwarts follow the Dumstrang students inside. Beaubaxton sits at the Ravenclaw table. Dumstrang sits at Gryffindor. "Why is Filch setting up five chairs." Kayla asks. "Well one is for the head of Dumstrang and one is the head of Beaubaxton. The other three are for people from the ministry. The minister, the head of magical sports and head auror." Abby answers. If on cue in walks Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Albus and Scorpius shake their heads. They didn't know that their fathers were coming. After dinner, Filch brings in a gold case a sets it down up front. Harry goes over to it and taps it with his wand. The case melts and there stands a golden goblet. It has a fire in it. "This is the goblet of fire. Those wishing to enter the tournament may put their names in it. McGonagoll and me will make sure no one under 16 can put their name in it and that if you ask some one to put your name in, they can't. I don't want what happened to me when the triwizard tournament was at Hogwarts last. An impostor put my name in under a different school. He hoped that I would get killed but seeing as I am standing here, he failed. I'll have you know ageing potions won't work. Good night." Everyone left the Great Hall. That night someone got around the spells and protections and slipped someone else's name in. "The mudblood and her friends deserve to die, but I will get her killed first." The figure thought. He left and no one knew what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

-HALLOWEEN NIGHT-

The Great Hall was full of talk. There were no classes. All day everyone was either in the Great Hall or in the common rooms. It was Halloween night and the choosing of the champions was that night. Dinner finishes and everyone quiet down. The flames turn red and shoot out a piece of parchment. Harry grabs the paper. "From Dumstrang, the champion is Maxim Krum." Everyone claps. Maxim walks up and shakes hands with Harry and goes to a chamber of the side of the Hall. The flames go red again and shoot out another piece of parchment. "The champion from Beaubaxton is Gabrielle Emmanuelle." A small girl with silvery hair runs up. She shakes hands with Harry and runs to the side chamber. The flames go red one more time. The last piece of parchment shoots out. "The Hogwarts champion is Jaimee Fletcher." A girl from the Ravenclaw table stands up. She shakes hands and goes to the side chamber. "Congratulations to our three champions. They will represent..." Harry trails off. Everyone is looking at the goblet again. It's flames have turned red again. One more piece of parchment shoots out. Harry slowly grabs it. Thoughts are going through his head. "Oh no. Not again. Not again." He reads the name on the parchment. "Weinstein, Kayla." The hall is quiet. Abby and Frank push Kayla forward. She shakily gets up from the Gryffindor table and goes up to Harry. He hands her the parchment and mouthed I'm sorry. She leaves to the side chamber. She glances over her shoulder at her friends. They smile and nod for her to go on. She takes a deep breath and goes inside. "Do they want us back out there?" Gabrielle asks. Kayla shakes her head no. The door flies open and in comes very angry adults. Harry pushes her up against a wall. "Did you or did you not put your name into the goblet?" "I didn't." "Did you ask someone else or another student to do it for you?" "I didn't. I don't even want to be in this." "She is telling the truth." Harry says. "Last time this happened, my defense teacher was an impostor and put my name in. There is no one here who would do that. Draco, what can we do?" "Well, she has to compete. When your name come out of the goblet it's a magical binding contract. The result if you don't is very painful. I'm sorry." "How could this happen? I made sure this couldn't. Someone with powerful magic is the only way how this happened." Harry shouts. Kayla is cowering behind a shelf. "We will give you your instructions tomorrow. Good night." Kingsley says. Maxim and Gabrielle are escorted put by their heads. Kayla and Jaimee walk out together. "Well good night Jaimee." Kayla says. "Good night Kayla and by the way, I believe you. Good luck." Jaimee says. They part ways. "Butterbeer." Kayla says to the portrait of the fat lady. When it opens, she is hit with noise. She is pulled inside. "Congrats Kay." "Good job." You rock." "How did you do it?" "I didn't." Kayla is pulled through the crowd. She spots Frank and Abby. She signals to them to meet her upstairs. They go up. Kayla sits on Frank's bed. "Do you guys believe me that I didn't put my name in?" She asks. Frank and Abby shake their heads yes. Kayla sighs. The party went on till one in the morning. By then, Kayla, Frank, and Abby fell asleep on Frank's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everywhere Kayla went there were whispers. In the afternoon she was pulled out of class and into an abandoned classroom with the other champions. There was a reporter there from the Daily Prophet, Pansy Nott. "Here we are the fourth champion. Do you know I was there when this last happened." She said to no one in particular. The champions learn the rules and that the competition will take place November 16. Kayla heads back to the tower. Everyone just stares at her. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Mr. Potter. "Come with me Kayla." He says. She follows him to an empty classroom. She sits down at a desk. "Kayla, do you know why this happened last time. It happened because someone wanted me dead and that someone was Barty Crouch Jr. He was using polyjuice potion to look like an auror Mad-Eye Moody. Now I know that your defense teacher or any teacher wants you dead. Can you think of any body." "No sir. Sorry. I think that whoever did do it wants me dead because I am a mudblood. I do know that the person would have had to be someone powerful. I just hope I get through alive. Can you give me a clue as to what the first task is." "No, sorry Kayla. That would be cheating. But I can tell you that in five days sneak out of the castle and follow Hagrid." And with that he left. Kayla took a short cut to the tower. "Butterbeer." She entered the hole.


	5. Author Update

Sorry it's taking taking me so long to update the story. I am currently packing. My family and I are moving and I probably might not have internet for a week tat the most so it will be awhile. Please go check out my profile and my poll. I need help. See you later,

Kayla


	6. AN important

This Sunday, the 25th of August, I will finally have a laptop and I will start to update my stories again. Thanks for being patient. I will start to try to up date each story once, every other week.


End file.
